Dragon Dairys Meta-humans
(picture(s) used as an example - image 1-google, image 2-CNeko-chan) Meta-Humans: Dragnis Dragonolas are humans with a special kind of Meta-Human ability that makes them nearly a powerful house in terms of attributes. What make them special are their eye colors, of which they are segregated by the color of their eyes to their own groups. It is unknown as to when and where Dragnis have originated from, but in the history of their people, the first known Dragni was indeed a Japanese female in Kyoto Japan around the 1400s, said Dragni lived up to and fought alongside Oda Nobunaga and allies until her death and is survived by her children, who also bear Dragni abilities, thus the spread of Dragnis throughout Asia, and eventually breaking off into their own groups based on their eye color, and eventually other heroes from among them were born and played their part. In the present day, Dragnis are basically a rare bunch, mainly those with Red, White, or Purple, whereas Yellow and Orange tends to be non-existent almost. Purple tends to be the strongest among the bunch with White right behind it, whereas Red tends to be a wild card despite being the 3rd. Base Attribute of Dragnis Dragnis, also called Full-Dragnis are those born with all traits that make them above the average superhuman, with the strongest among the Dragnis being those who have Purple and White eyes due to rapid development of their attributes, while Red is not on par with the two, but somewhat slightly close to their level. Eye Color (Highest to Lowest) Dragnis are usually define by the color of their eyes, for in the past, Dragnis were one tribe of people in Asia until they began to split up with their tribe and people of follow them. Centuries later, Yellow and Orange became near non-existent and red was said to be gone for good and or members of those who bare red Dragni eyes had disappeared as time went on, however, Yellow and Orange seem to be far more common in Half-Dragnis than Normal Dragnis. Red is rare on both sides, however, a few Red Dragnis exist, for instance 3 triples being born, all baring red eyes. Their eyes are reptilian-like or similar to that of a cat. Eye Colors Purple''' White Red Blue Green Yellow '''Orange Their powers and or abilities:' * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina * Slightly heighten senses * Superhuman Agility/speed * Healing Factor * Dragni Rage * '''Wild Card Abilities (if parent is meta-human some traits can be shared) Passives * Unable to become ill * Live Longer than common man (nearly biblical based aging) * Cannot be mentally subdued/immune to mind control Full Dragnis have a great deal of strength and sheer power. For they tend to be fairly strong, strong enough to lift anywhere between at least around 6 tons or higher, in addition, a far more experienced Dragni tends to lift more than their contemporaries, especially should there be Alphas among them who are stronger than the rest. They are extremely durable to the point whereas a stab from sharp objects, bullets from gunfire will not really slow them down, for as they age, over time their skin, muscle and bones tend to get extremely dense, making them pretty much juggernauts. Their durability also connects with their stamina for they do not easily weary. Some Dragnis, usually depending on the combat or fighting style they possess, then to be extremely fast and agile, in addition to being able to react quickly. If a Dragni is to train under extreme conditions and pressure, such speed and agility will increase to a superhuman peak level. Dragnis also have heightened senses, having a great deal of Perception time. Dragni Rage is a powerful ability to experienced and combat hardened Dragnis who push themselves to be the strongest they could be – a strong fighter and or warrior. This ability doubles, possibly higher, the limits of a Dragni, putting them in a Battle Trance, a state of mind of complete and total focus and willpower. In this state, a Dragni can be not just powerful, but fairly dangerous, for not having the focus and willpower will turn one into a ruthless fighting machine, but this ability will ease quickly for lack of focus, resulting in total exhaustion of a Dragni, resulting in needing to rest for such a power can put a strain on a Dragni’s body. However, an experienced Dragni who is totally focused and has a lot of willpower to see his/her goal met can prolong the effect, resulting in after this use of this ability, a Dragni will either be needing time to rest and or actually be put into a meditate state that would just force them in a stasis state of rest for about a day or two. Since Dragnis are still technically human, a Wild Card some may have is being born also with Meta-Human-like abilities, be it cosmic, elemental, etc, this also include an increase in one’s already Dragni giving attributes. Dragnis tend to have little to no weaknesses. Even though they are powerhouses, they can still be slowed down, but not taken down so easily, especially when it comes to the far more experienced ones who are quite powerful. Notes: '''People who are born as a Full Dragni awaken their abilities in '''3 ways. * First: '''This one is fairly obvious, for should a person is put in a near death state and or succumb to something that would otherwise kill them – leaving them to die, bleed out, blacking out prior to death, their Dragni abilities will kick in first using the healing Factor to save the person from dying, this is only the case if the person isn’t instantly killed. Once this takes place, a brief moment of Dragni Rage is kicked in and the person’s adrenaline spikes, other times, some would briefly be insane and or go crazy, but after some time, they will go into a rested meditative state when it wears off, for when this takes place on an early on, the person would be out for a span of a day and or 1 to 2 weeks at most. * '''Second: '''Another way is if the Dragni based abilities is awaken on its own over time. For the person does not have to suffer a near death experience, nor do any healing factor or Dragni Rage kicks in when their abilities awaken. Most of the time, this over time way takes place when the person is sleeping, other rare times the person is awake and they see their eyes change and their body feeling and looking different and defined. * '''Third: This one is rare, for if a child is born, be it still in the womb and or just being taken out of the womb of their mother, the abilities can kick in at an early age and or should the child were to almost die when being taken out of the womb. For if the abilities kicked in then, the infant would be resting for nearly 3 weeks, as the body heals itself. Dragnis and or persons who bare the abilities have their hearts on the right side of their body oppose to being on the left side as normal persons. For this is the only thing in their anatomy that is in reverse. When Dragnis die, they do not decompose as do normal humans do. Full Dragnis have a scale like birthmarks on their backs and or stomach area. For not only some have the same birthmarks, but some of the birthmarks are in reverse. The Yakuza in New Japan know who and what Dragnis are and they differentiate them by the direction of where their birthmark is pointing. Base Attribute of Half-Dragnis Half-Dragnis, unlike their Full Dragni counterparts, develop their abilities when they become teenagers and hit puberty, however for females it takes slightly longer. They do not bear superhuman like abilities, however, most of the attributes that Full Dragnis have is at near or at peak levels for Half-Dragnis, however, they can still succumb to taking damage and sustain injury, in addition, they can be subjected to mind control, however, they are immune to sickness, but it is unknown if they are capable of living for a long period of time like their counterparts. Another major difference is that they do not bear an odd birthmark on their body, be it their abdomen, and or back, which only Full Dragnis have which identifies them as Full Dragnis. Most Half-Dragnis have yellow and or orange eyes, some having blue, Green and at rare times, Purple, White, for Red is very rare among Half-Dragnis. Things Full/Half Dragnis share Maximum Human State/Maximum Human Conditioning Nigh/Near-Enhanced Condition/Physiology Immense Human Physical & Mental Attributes/Condition Naturally-Enhanced Physiology/Conditioning/State Peak Human Conditioning/Physiology/State Peak Physical/Mental Condition Physical Peak/Prime Superior Human Condition Peak Human Fitness/Stats Borderline-Super Human Condition Growth A Full Dragon is capable of gaining their attributes as they grow older. Example being around adolescent years and or hitting puberty, they tend to be at a peek level before entering in to the stages of development in said abilities becoming stronger over time as well as their senses. Meta-Humans: Natural and Artificial It is unknown as to when Meta-Humans started, however they have been around since the days possibly the 5th and or 6th century in Asian and European areas. It was only when mankind began to go against each other by means of civil wars, fights and conquest, that Meta-Humans began to emerge and serve in the frontline of some battles, while some tend to use said abilities for other purposes that do not involve combat, for such persons believe warmongers will only use them as a weapon, cannon fodder. Elemental Based Abilities Majority of Meta-Humans have and always had Elemental Based Abilities, and even within the same category of abilities, some differ from each other, an example would be if someone can use electrical based attacks, they can generate said power naturally to use, some would have to absorb electricity from storms and or need to rest in order to recharge, others would have to rely on other of the same ability group to use their powers, etc. Present Abilities tend to be * Fire (Common) * Water (Common) * Electrical (Common) * Earth Based (Rare) * Wind (Rare) Unclassified Abilities' Some are born with other abilities that are apart from elemental based abilities. Some having minor to major levels of strength, agility, durability, etc. Others can turn into ink and use said ability to their advantage and or for combat, others can fly and or jump very height, some merely have senses, ability to mimic other powers, to create constructs, etc. One of the most infamous abilities in Asia, is a person known as '''The Blacksmith (Nohime Ohara), who has the ability to convert her body into an indestructible metal and has the power to even have the power to create various objects and destroy said objects to a molecular level, in addition to that, her life is prolonged making her basically Immortal as well as regenerative healing, but she is still vulnerable when not in her metal state. Among the rare abilities like this person and the Dragnis, there are those with insane and or omega-level based abilities that are very rare, to possibly Cosmic level. Natural Meta-Humans Meta-Humans who has gain their abilities via birth and or by natural means and or prior to their growth. Such persons are born with whatever power they possess, some may be the same as others, but in terms of use offensively, defensively and or as support differs. * Note: The clone of James Konta, who goes by the name of J-Myare, is literally 100% human with the expectation of pure blue skin pigmentation. He bares natural superhuman Strength and Agility and ceases of all Dragni based abilities and or attributes entirely. The reason for this is because of James’ allegedly deceased father, Joseph, who was not a Dragni, but a super powered Meta-Human who was a marital artist whereas James’ allegedly deceased mother, Hinata Hirada was a full-fledged Purple Dragni. J-Myare is the only known clone in the Dragon Diarys universe, for cloning had been scrapped decades ago, however, J-Myare only came to be due to an abandon facility that has been hoarding technology whereas the real James Konta fought a robotic Karvner, only for him to be trapped and through into a cloning machine, which created the clone known as J-Myare, who later escaped into river, ending up in New Jersey but not before he lashed out against Lizard-Man in confusion, brutally beating Lizard-Man resulting in the metallic prosthetics. Artificial Meta-Humans'''' Artificial Meta-Humans are those that have been enhanced with a non-natural source. Such persons gain their abilities in a day and age where technology has been advanced and reproduced in order to further advance in the studies of technology and the anatomy of Meta-Humans. Artificial Meta Humans tend to share the same abilities as their normal Meta-Human counterparts, but said abilities. Only on very rare occasions some people are given a peek level of strength and or power by natural means and technology, but majority of Metas in the category tend to be Artificial, with the expectation of people like Bianca Airesus whereas the serum used on her was to enhance her naturally, which also includes in her body, if injured being able to recover faster than an average human being, possibly faster if resting, which is also the case with Bianca’s nemesis, Borojei Imai, who is like Bianca, but right below her in terms of strength and healing.